


The Show

by xacular



Series: Tumblr Requests [13]
Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, M/M, NSFW, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tour Bus Sex, rickcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xacular/pseuds/xacular
Summary: Request: Flesh Curtains Rick x Zero Rick? I mean you can literally do whatever you want with itLong days on the road leaving lovers wanting.





	The Show

There was so much energy being thrown at him screaming fans, the light show, the music blasting back through the speakers. It was intense as always not too much for him he was used to it by now and always wanting more. Rick loves putting on a show. He felt electric his sweat dripping down his body, his heart thrumming to the beat of his drummer.

He looked out into the crowd still expecting to see him. He usually wasn’t this late, his hopes were fading then a flash of laser lights fanned the crowd and he spotted him there in his stripy shirt, their eyes met for a brief moment. Rick smirked up on stage suddenly feeling playful he did his next number straight up dry humping his mic stand winking at the man he had been waiting to see.

Not that Flesh could see his expression but Zero rolled his eyes and tried to snicker at the shameless display. He would never and I mean never admit to him he really enjoyed being the center of his counterpart’s attention. In all the thousands of beings in the stands in all the universe. When he looked down at him from the stage doing those movements just for him that was all that mattered to Zero that and the time they got to spend together after the show. Right now, he felt the pulsing from the large speakers being so close to the stage.

Zero knew every lyric to every one of these songs, every cord he had memorized he never missed a show no matter what else was happening in his life at the time. This was more important, it was his priority to be there. It never felt repetitive it was always the same exhilarating feeling as any concert he attended. It was like his drug, where most Ricks got high on klax or some other hard-core space powder Zero only had to watch him. It was like swimming in an ocean of high excitement pulses.

He waited in his trailer after the show, Flesh was soon to come in after.

Lighting a smoke, he spoke. “You were late, was starting to think you weren’t going to show.”

He shifted a little uncomfortably. “You know I never miss a show.”

Flesh circled him eyeing him up and down. Zero could feel the man undressing him with his eyes. He knew it had been a while for them. He still jumped a little when Flesh tried to slip his hand down his pants.

“Right now, Right here? Yo-you, don’t want to maybe go somewhere more private” Though no one was around Zero did always like their time to be at home it just felt better there.

“Come on baby, you saw me up there, I missed you.” He cooed into the other Rick’s neck. “I was thinking of you up there. Grinding up on that mic stand… It really got me going, need you babe.”

His words were sweeter than honey, he could feel his partner pressing up against him, letting out a soft moan when he felt the teeth sink their way down on his neck. His sharp inhale at the cool hand pressing its way up his favorite striped sweater, he could smell the tobacco and the underlying sharpness of alcohol.

Abruptly he turned around, playing like he needed more coaxing. He just wanted the man’s eyes on him more. He stood before him arms crossed eyebrow raised. Taking in the sight of this ragingly horny rock star before him.

Rick likes to put on a show, he slid his hands down his own body never taking his eyes off Zero’s face watching to see where was watching. Flesh had to make sure his partner was paying attention to where he was leading him. Nimble fingers flaying open his belt, toying with his zipper slowly pulling down to reveal the outline of his hard cock. one hand pulling up his shirt to reveal his midriff.

“Like you see baby? Maybe you want a different perspective.”

He turned around bending over ass out swaying back and forth looking over his shoulder at his partner.

“This is a much better view.” He couldn’t help himself taking a couple steps closer he slid his hands across the tight pants outlining that perfect ass.

Flesh moaned at the touch of his lover and knowing he was right. He got up and turned facing him once again, with one arm propping himself against the table behind him the other pulling the collar of the sweater. His movement brought Zero in close their bodies were almost touching the electricity between them was almost visible. Each a little off balance relying on the other to hold their position.

“Don’t make me beg.” His whisper barely audible even with how close they were.

Zero bit down on his bottom lip drawing out a whimper that only got louder as he pushed his knee between the desperate man’s legs. His high from the concert wasn’t fading it was rapidly turning into arousal. He was getting warm in this small space together.

Flesh pushed Zero off him, giving him a look that could only be read as ‘You better fuck me right now’. Aggressive but needy so painfully needy. He strut his way to the back of the tour bus there was his bed already a mess. From tired days on the road. Zero was pulling off his sweater casually letting it fall to the floor as he went after Rick, their session was quick to get heated clothes ripped off nails dragging on the others pale skin, bite marks strewn down necks to shoulders.

Foreplay went by fast soon Flesh was wild for it he needed Zero more than anything.

“Z fuck me like you missed me.”

Zero was almost done prepping when Flesh made his statement. As aggressive as their foreplay was their lovemaking was just as bad, bruises from strong hands gripping hips, Zero liked to see red streaks from clawing long pleasurable marks down his partner every time he marked him he could feel the tightness.

They edged each other like a game of chicken only it was who would finish first they both knew it would take hours and by the end of their session it was more about connecting with the other one than it was a primal urge for their counterpart. By the end, Flesh was riding Zero who held him closely their movements were slow and purposeful. Between heavy breaths, their lips would meet in slow tonging lofty moans filling the otherwise empty space in their connected mouths.

Flesh came first but he road out Zero’s orgasm, they stared at each other love in their eyes.

They settled in bodies entwined together.

“I did.” Zero’s words were soft as he ran his fingers gently over his lover’s arm draped across him.

“Did what?”

“Miss you.” He nuzzled his face against his partner.  

Flesh grinned, neither of them cared they were covered in sweat and other fluids they just wanted their time together.

“Sing to me.”

“Of course.”

Zero was lulled to sleep by his partner soft singing.


End file.
